


A Game

by Narshe



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narshe/pseuds/Narshe
Summary: Short Drabble based on VIXX's Conception-This is a loose interpretation of the story so it will not be 100% correct.Ken thinks about a particular person way too much.





	

Fragile demigods. Jaehwan had no time to be dealing with such half mortal conflicts and yet here he was bored, following the actions of this half being to see where his romantic endeavors would lead him. He could have been doing other major things as watching others but this one man caught his eye. What was his name again? Jung Taekwoon? Just why did Jaehwan trivialize to learn such a name he did not need to know but did so anyway? He contemplated deeply what all of this meant and did not enjoy the end results of this epiphany. There was no such way he develops feelings for a demigod, a half mortal of all beings and it sickened him. Not to mention Taekwoon was infatuated with a woman already...

No, he couldn't think this far.It would be dangerous to put his feelings and powers together to try and destroy a relationship for his advantage. Yet...it would be like him to do such a thing for a show. Could he not win Taekwoon over by destroying his romantic advances for one sole woman? Hakeyon was also showing his interest to this scenario and woman too, fascinating. Opportunities like this were once in a life time or in Jaehwan's case, very rarely. Who was to say a man like him couldn't bask in the unfolding story and be the god of it? There were endless possibilities and outcomes that could be achieved in claiming a being to be his own.

Jaehwan was smiling now in which one of his loyal followers pointed out to him and dismissed it was a soft chuckle. Expression without reason would be quite a surprise but this new match would be the best entertainment he had in centuries. A war of sorts expect for blood there will be the crushing weight of someone's heart devastated and only one champion to claim the heart of the maiden. Though, he could honestly care less for how the maiden ended up in the aftermath. Humans were disposable, even if others disagreed to his logic of it. Taekwoon captured his interests, to his displeasure and possible disgust. These were emotions he buried deep down ever since the unfortunate situation of his past romances such as Lee Hongbin. He remembered clearly how the man stole from him something of dear importance just after a moment of them being intimately together...they were memories that scorned his heart the most. 

This new man could be different. After all, who said love had to originally start from a mutual attraction? It would be the best display of power and _control_. How no one could hurt him ever again. Jaehwan was a man who sought control and he would not lose it here when it's within his grasp. He would let the games begin and watch how this charade plays out with his chess pieces, his valued pawns, and wait for the pawns on the other side to fall. There was no way he'd lose and no way he'd let Taekwoon go. There can only be one winner.

**Author's Note:**

> One of maybe a few chapters. I never wrote a full story in such a long time so this is just an introductory chapter.


End file.
